The present invention relates generally to devices of illuminating and, more particularly, to oil lamps.
Oil lamps have long been used for decorative illumination and aromatic purposes. Such lamps typically include a body defining a chamber to hold a reservoir of combustible liquid and a wick to draw up the liquid through capillary action. The wick has an upper end extending out of an opening in the upper portion of the body and a lower end in contact with the reservoir of liquid. For effective capillary action, wicks typically are configured as a cord of fibers, such as cotton threads, braided in a rope-like configuration. When lit, the lamp forms a teardrop flame that is fed by the combustible liquid. Such lamps also may incorporate scented oil for aromatic purposes. Heat generated from the burning of the oil is conducted into the reservoir via the wick to promote the release of fragrance into the environment.
Although such lamps have been generally effective, current configurations are deficient in some respects. For example, the teardrop flame resulting from the wick's rope-like configuration can produce undesirable shadowing and otherwise limit decorative appeal. In addition, the release of fragrance in traditional lamps is tied to the wick's ability to conduct heat to the reservoir of scented oil; however, materials that promote capillary action, i.e., porous material, often are poor heat conductors. Thus, the release of fragrance is not optimal. To combat this, wicks often are provided with materials having a high heat conductivity, such as copper wiring, compromising capillary action.
It should, therefore, be appreciated there is a need for an oil lamp usable in a variety of decorative applications, providing a unique flame formation sustained by improved capillary action, and improved means for conducting heat into its scented oil reservoir for enhanced release of fragrance without the need of providing the wick with material having high heat conductivity. The present invention fulfills this need as well as others.